rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahvgaeni D. Avencianci
Appearance Evgeni's human form stands 6'1" tall, weighs 170 lbs, and is very fit and muscular. He has a mild tan that compliments his features. His face has a very handsome, and defined jawline, as well as a a very subtle cheek gaunt. His eyebrows are a little on the thick side, and his nose is a little larger than normal, but nothing that would particularly draw attention in a crowd. His appearance is somewhat Kharidian. Evgeni usually has his hair tied up in a long knot at the back and wears a small beard 99% of the time. On his right hand, he wears a Zarosian ring made from dragonbane on his right index finger, a bloodwood ring on his right ring finger engraved with Elven symbols. He has a tattoo of a skeletal snake that starts on his left bicep, and stretches on to his back, then over his shoulder/neck and ends on his left pectoral muscle. He also has a Zarosian cross on his right forearm. While speaking common tongue, Evgeni has a light Menaphosi accent, over his general Lumbridge accent. Evgeni's natural form stands at a very tall 8'7", and weighs around 500 pounds. Due to his recent participation in a ritual, he has regained his skin. He has a large Zarosian symbol tattooed on his back, done with the dust from blood runes, and an enchanted piece of lapis lazuli bound into his sternum. Evgeni has bony horns that protrude backward from his skull and curl back around; much like a bighorn sheep. The horns, oddly placed gem, and enormous height make his appearance extremely recognizable among Mahjarrat. Evgeni's aliases are Mito Ithell, BloodHand, Eli Evans, Sulivan Archer, and The Bloody Mist of Misthalin Armament Evgeni typically doesn't wear very much armour. He is often found wearing his padded leather overcoat which has a thin layer of chainmail along the inside for extra protection, with a silk shirt underneath. Sword Even though Evgeni specializes in various forms of magic, he has been trained in swordsmanship and carries a longsword named Abebe, that's made of a runite alloy, being 70% runite, 10% silver, and 20% dragonite (dragon metal), making the sword's blade appear to be a light maroon/purplish color, kind of nearing dark pink. The reason for the blade containing silver was so that Evgeni could fight vampyres who served Zamorak in the God Wars. The sword is around 5000 years old, but is in extremely good condition, and shows no signs of letting up. Shield EDITING Staff His bloodwood staff is magically infused, and amplifies the effects of spells, while putting less strain on the wielder. He often places it in the ground and draws power from it, or puts power into it (like a turret) while in melee combat. It was given to him by the Menaphites when he arrived in Gielenor. Recently while doing some hard training with his new Gunpowder Spellbook, Evgeni's Bloodwood staff exploded under pressure. He was able to salvage a large piece, however, and was able to craft it into a wand that holds almost the same level of power at 1/4th the size. For his main staff, he has switched to using his father's staff. Evgeni still doesn't know what it's made out of. It feels like metal, but it's also very light and seems to be of an organic nature. It's slightly better at power than Evgeni's old staff, but a little less control. This is alright since Evgeni is very experienced anyway. Whip EDITING Personality "Mahjarrat of standard power. He acts like a horny teen aged human male and dresses like a depressed human teenager while appearing like an old Khardian human male... I do believe he was dropped on the head during his childhood." - Azulra As Azulra The Infernal suggests, Evgeni is a man of many moods. He often comes off as foolish, not in the way that suggests he lacks sense or knowledge, rather, in a sense that he always finds the humour in almost everything, and plays upon it to his amusement, perhaps unconsciously. This attitude is more evident when dealing with other Mahjarrat, and was most likely picked up from his older brother, Ulaghai, with whom he has been long time friends with. Evgeni, however, has been known for being downright serious and inexorable when it really matters. The behaviour is often extreme, and causes him to act impulsively, especially when violence is involved. The other side of his personality is more conspicuous when he is angered, usually by repeated insults to his intelligence from weaker beings, or if something he is attached to is being molested or outright harmed. Magic/Magicks and Techniques Evgeni is skilled in many different forms of magic and magicks. These are the types he knows, and how trained he is in that area. Ratings from highest to lowest are: Granndmaster, Mastery, Semi-Mastery, Adept, Journeyman, Novice. *Grandmaster in Aura Control *Grandmaster in Blood Magick *Mastery in Water/Ice Magic(k) *Mastery in Nature Magic *Semi-Mastery in Bloodfire Magick *Semi-Mastery in Fire/Lava/Smoke Magic(k) *Adept in Illusionary Magic *Adept in Earth/Sand/Rock Magic(k) *Adept in Necromancy *Adept in Wind/Gale Magic(k) *Journeyman in Telekinetic Magic *Journeyman in Lightning Magic *Journeyman in Curses *Novice in Summoning *Novice in Shadow Magick *Novice in Astropathy History Freneskae Evgeni is 9th oldest of his siblings, and was born in the early Second Age along with his twin sister, Zhenya. He spent the first 1000 or so years of his life in Freneskae with his mother, Masozi; his father, Lord Baas; and his 17 brothers and sisters. While still in Freneskae, Evgeni was forced into immediatly learning how to fight using magic and with hand to hand combat, almost reaching "master status" in Blood Magick before coming to Gielinor. He was loyal to his familiy's causes, and regularly participated in the feuds over land and resources that took place in Freneskae. An exemplary event of such feuds that remains firmly in Evgeni's mind is the Avenci Betrayal of the Sinskaal. The eternal fires of a thousand millenia of bloodshed and large-scale conflict stain the Freneskae sunset a horrible shade of red and orange, mixed with the malevolent blackness of smoke. The eerie, red sunlight pours through the windows of Avenci family compound, Castle Kaeleptiel. The stones that make up the castle's interior almost seem to glow and sparkle in the light. The castle is as quiet as a morgue, as Evgeni, Shaha, and Ibson traverse the massive complex of hallways and corridors, on their way to the meeting hall. Shaha is the first one to break the silence. "So..." She pauses for a moment, yawning loudly. "...Do either of you know why Father wants to see us?" Evgeni's strains his neck to look back, over his shoulder, at Shaha. "I haven't got the slightest idea." Ibson, who is walking in front of Evgeni, turns on his heels and walks backwards for a moment. "It must be somethin' big, though. I ran into Zhenya, Ikenna, Themba, and Ulaghai on my way down here." He turns forward again, as the three turn to the left, down a dark hallway. Evgeni chuckles, "Damn, it must be pretty important if they got Ulaghai to come." The remark sparks slight grins on the others faces. "Well, I guess we'll find out what this is all about in a second." Says Ibson. They exit the long, dark hallway and come out into the main hall of Castle Kaeleptiel. It is decorated with gold, jewels, and a chandelier made of the silver plated bones of an old family adversary takes up much of the elaborate entry way. The three siblings turn to the left, where the massive, metal trimmed, wood doors to the meeting hall loom over the main hall, even more intimidating than the actual enterance to the castle, itself. Two guards, who were without family and simply blooded Avenci's, stand guard by the doors as they usually do. They both bow as the group approaches, and one speaks out in a very deep, gruff and official tone, "Welcome, my Lords and Lady. Overlord Baas has urgent instructions for the whole family inside." Ibson nods as the guards open the doors, and the three go inside. The meeting hall was also the throne room in Castle Kaeleptiel, and two massive semi-circle tables faced eachother on opposite sides of the two thrones, with an area cut in the middle to leave space for a massive black carpet that lead up to the throne. Evgeni looks around the room. It appears that they were the last ones to arrive. He also notices that there are three seats taken up by members of the Asutzires family, each one dressed in their grey and orange ceremonial armour, and guarded by fairly tough looking battlemages, carrying flag banners. Evgeni takes his usual seat, at the end of table, left of his mother's throne. Ulaghai, who sits next to him raises his fist out to Evgeni which he responds to by pushing his own fist up against Ulaghai's. "How're the days of peace treating you, bro'?", he says in an unsofisticated tone, with a small chuckle thrown in between. Evgeni looks up at the grey cieling, and sighs deeply. "It's been monotonous and insipid, to be fair. Hopefully this meeting is about a battle that we've taken up. Hell, maybe even a war that we're getting into." "Y'know, it's probably got something to do with Zhenya." He says, nodding over to the Asutzires on the other side of the room. "After all, she's gettin' married to one of those guys." Just as Ulaghai finishes speaking, Baas and Masozi rise out of their thrones. The room falls silent. "You all know that I am not one to waste time, therefore, I will get straight to the proposition that the Asutzires have presented us with." Baas says, sounding very official. "As you all know, one of our own, Zhenya, will be betrothed this season, to Ezenori'Asutzires. The marriage will strengthen our claim to our current land, and open up the land west of here, allowing for easier trade, and an easier route for war." Baas looks over to Masozi, as she continues his speech. "The Asutzires and the eldest child in the Sinskaal family have an agreement that will stretch our reaches even further in this area, but also create a triple alliance that will hold this area in stone for the rest of eternity." She nods to the Asutzries speakers who sit to the right of Baas. "I will let our guests speak further on this matter." The most powerful aura in the room, besides Baas' comes from the Asutzires who stands up to speak. He is extremely tall for a Mahjarrat, even more so than Evgeni, who was around 8' tall. His ceremonial armour is decorated with medals and encrusted with jewels that compliment the grey and orange colors of the Asutzires family. The massive pauldrons that rest upon his shoulders create an illusion that makes his head appear smaller than the rest of his body. His blue eyes gaze over the room for a moment before he begins speaking. "Thank you, Lady Avenci." He bows to her. "I am Lord Naesus'Asutzires, patriarch of the Asutzires family. I do hope in time, that we will get to know eachother well, both on and of the battlefield, as allies." He turns his head to Baas, suggesting that he's adressing him, specifically. "I understand that your family has been a longtime ally of the Sinskaal." Baas responds by nodding, seeming uninterested. "I have come to you, today, Lord Baas to ask a great favour of you and your family; one that will seal our future alliance. As you know, our family's main strength has never been in military action, that is why I wish to ask you for assistance. As you may have heard, the eldest son in the Sinskaal family is plotting to overthrow his... old man, which will allow him to become the new patriarch. I have a document from him, here." the delegate next to Naesus offers a scroll to him, which he takes whilst continuing with his speech. "The document claims that if either of our families assists him in accomplishing his goal, their previous alliance with both of us will remain honoured, and also include more benifits that will make way for our unoficially planned, Triple Alliance." Baas nods to the scroll, "Bring that to me." Naesus hands the scroll over to one of his guards who quickly walks it over to Baas. He reaches his hand out and snatches it from the guard. Quickly pulling it close, he unrolls it and his orange eyes skim over it. He looks up at Nasesus. "So, are telling me, that you want us to help you by betraying an old friend of mine, who has been very generous in the past?" Everyone in the room looks at eachother nervously. Naesus speaks up. '' ''"Well, I assumed that the future benifits would-" '' ''Baas cuts him off with a roar of sinister laughter. "Of course the benifits outweigh any friendly history that we previously had. That old man was weak, and needed to go. We'll gladly help you and the Sinskaal boy, as long as we get the Triple Alliance like we discussed." He looks over to the table where the 16 Avenci children (with one empty seat) are seated. "All of you are dismissed. I'll announce whom I'm sending tomorrow, and brief them accordingly." With that, he rises out of his thrown and walks over to the table where Naesus sits. He goes over the details of their agreement in a whisper, as everyone else piles out of the room. Evgeni, Babirye, Ulaghai, Ibson, and Themba split off from the group, as they head to their rooms in the right wing of the castle. "I hear there are some pretty tough badasses in the Sinskaal family. I hope father picks me to go with the assassination team." Says Themba, as she streatches her muscular arms. "I haven't kicked anyone's ass in a while." "Don't get too confident. The ones who get to go aren't only going up against the Sinskaal's guards, but also the old man, himself. He's over 30,000 years old, and is not one to be taken lightly." Babirye nods her head to Evgeni. "I hear he controls blood like Evgeni does, and probably better too." Evgeni builds on Babirye's comment, "He isn't just some old man. His name is Kazglu; one the most powerful blood mages in Freneskae. And don't let dad fool you, Kazglu is better than he is. Then again, so am I. If anyone's going to fight him, it'll be me." Ulaghai responds in his usual humorous tone, "Aye, stop bullshitting yourself, Evgeni. You couldn't fight your way through wet paper with that magic of yours." With a slight grin on his face, Evgeni turns around and pushes Ulaghai into the wall. "At least I spend my days doing something useful, instead of fucking the chambermaids from dawn 'til dusk." He says. Ulaghai is about to respond, but is cut short by Ibson. "Don't deny it. We all know it's true; you little man-whore." The comment gets a laugh out of the two sisters. Ulaghai simply shrugs and nods his head in agreement, before turning off into another hallway. "What a character." Mutters Evgeni. The four siblings go their seperate directions, retiring to their respective rooms for the evening. '' ''The morning is sunny, and the heat has already started to bake everything outside of the magic barrier surrounding Castle Kaeleptiel. Evgeni is already up, training in blood form outside the castle grounds in the calescent heat. In Blood Form, Evgeni is only a bloody silouhette of a mahjarrat body, devoid of any features or defining characteristics. He channels his aura through his bloody form with ease, transfering it to his feet, allowing him to flash expeditiously from rock to rock, smashing each one in half with the solidified blood spike on his arm. A lizard stirs beneath a rock, and Evgeni's arm stretches out like a whip, impaling it with the spike; he spreads his aura into its body and expands it instantly, causing the lizard to explode. Unable to hold his form any longer, Evgeni materializes into his natural form. He drops to his knees, gasping for air. He senses someone approaching. "I've never seen you do that before." Said a familiar voice. Evgeni looks up. It was Zhenya, his sister. "Hey, Zhenya. What do you need?" He says, "I'm a little busy." "Dad wanted me to tell you that you're on the team being sent to destroy Lord Kazglu." "Is that so..." He seems to drift off into thought for a moment, "Who else is going?" "Just you, Themba, and Ulaghai. Naesus also wants my "beloved" Ezenori to go with you." "Never met the guy. When did you two get engaged?" "Just last week." She sighs, "This is all going so fast." "What do you think of this Ezenori guy?" "He's kind of like you too be honest. I think you're going to like him." Evgeni scratches the end of his left horn, and looks out into the Freneskae desert. Despite being so hostile, there's a certain beauty about it. "Well, I guess I had better go to the briefing." He says. The meeting hall was darker than the day before; only a few candles lit the center of the room. It looked like Evgeni was the last one to arrive. "About time, Evgeni." Said Ulaghai. "It doesn't matter; let's just get this started." Replied Evgeni. Baas interrupted the two brother's chatter. "Sweet ancestors! Pay attention, you oafs!" He slammed his hand against the arm rest on his throne, and pointed to Ezenori. "You see here, my future son-in-law knows where it's at. He showed up EARLY to make sure that he didn't miss anything." "Just following your orders, Lord Baas." Said Ezenori, smuggly. Evgeni and Ulaghai shot him dirty looks. Ulaghai whispered in Evgeni's ear, "What a piece of goody-fuckin'-two shoed shit." Baas snapped his fingers and pointed at Ulaghai. "You! I don't give a muspah's ass what you think. Regardless of our opinions of eachother, however, let's continue on with what you came here for: as you know, you're all going out kill Lord Kazglu'Sinskaal, patriarch of the Sinskaal family. We're honouring our agreement with the Asutzires, here, so I want this task completed quickly so that we can focus on getting Ezenori married to Zhenya." Ezenori grinned, and Evgeni just shot him another dirty look. Baas continued his speech. "Tonight, when the moon is at its height, you four are to infiltrate the Sinskaal's castle, preferably quietly; you are then to eliminate Lord Kazglu with extreme prejudice, along with any resistance that you come across if you fuck up and break stealth. How you go about completing this task is up to you four. Any questions?" Ulaghai raised his hand. Baas sighs and asked: "What is it, Ulaghai?" "Yeah, I've got a question. Can I use the bathroom?" Bass slapped his palm against his forehead and dragged it across is face. "You're all dismissed." He said. Themba, and Evgeni followed Ulaghai out of the meeting hall, both chuckling intensely. Ezenori stayed behind. "Don't worry, Baas," He said, "I'll take care of them." "Good. You're the most promising one here." Later that afternoon, the four assassins gathered outside Kaeleptiel's grounds. Evgeni was dressed in his studded leather armour, with abyssalbane plates acting as a tasset, running down his thighs and on the shoulders of his top; his short, curved blade rested horizontally in its sheath on the back of his belt. Ulaghai and Themba wore their usual heavy armour. Themba had her flamberge, and Ulaghai had his flails. Ezenori was armoured up in a leather coat, lined with chainmail. All he had as a weapon was his staff. The four comrades circled up. Ezenori began laying the plan down confidently. "Alright, here's the deal. The Sinskaal have a barrier put around their compound to prevent us from teleporting in. However, its not as advanced as the ones that your family, or mine has. It's being maintained by four mages that take regular shifts. When the shift change happens, the barrier is down for about 3/4ths of a second. That'll be our chance to get in." "Who fuckin' put you in charge, Mister Fancy Lad?" Said Ulaghai in a mocking tone. "Your father did, since I'm the more mature one here." "Oh, why you son of a bi-" Ulaghai is interrupted by Evgeni, who grabbed him by the shoulder. "Lemme at 'em Evgeni, I wanna take his head off." "Cool it Ulaghai. If we don't work together we'll all get killed." Said Themba "Themmy's right; we've got one shot at this, and we aren't going to screw up. Right Ulaghai?" With a deep sigh of annoyance, Ulaghai replies to Evgeni. "Fine, I'll participate willingly." "Good. Now that we all understand eachother, let's begin our trek to the Sinskaal's compound." The four of them get to their feet and begin their long journey to the castle. Evgeni, Ezenori, Ulaghai, and Themba arrived at the Sinskaal castle the following evening, when the moon was at their backs, which also happened to be the time of the shift change. They all huddled behind a rock where they had a clear view of the tower where the mages were trading their duties off. Ezenori watched intensely and prepared to make the countdown until they had to teleport in. The moment arrived shortly. "Alright, this is it, get ready to teleport as far in as you can on three. One... two... THREE!" The four Mahjarrat teleported inside the barrier quickly. They landed within what appeared to be a private garden of some kind; quite close to Kazglu's spire. Evgeni's head pivoted in all directions, checking for hostiles. "It's all clear." He whispered. "Ezenori, let's see the map." Nobody responded. "Ezenori...?" Evgeni turned around completely and realized that Ezenori wasn't there. "Aww, shit. Mister Fancy Lad's missing in action already." Whispered Ulaghai. All of a sudden, a loud agonizing scream errupted from an area close by. It sounded like Ezenori. Evgeni immediatly attempted to contact Ezenori via telepathy. "Ezenori, where the fuck are you?" Ezenori's response was out of focus, and hard to make out. "Shit... oh shit. I didn't make it through the barrier in time. It closed on the left side of my body... my damned arm and leg are gone. "Dammit, Ezenori, where are you?" "I'm... ah shit... I'm in some garden. There are guards closing in, Evgeni, just go on without me." Evgeni sighed and rubbed brow. "No, Ezenori. We're bringing you back, for the sake of this alliance, and for Zhenya." Ulaghai and Themba looked at Evgeni eagerly. "Alright bro', what's happening?" Asked Ulaghai. Evgeni looked over to him. "Ezenori's in this garden somewhere, and he's wounded." "We're leaving him, right?" "No, dammit. Think about the grand scheme of things, Ulaghai. We need Ezenori alive!" "Well I'm not going to rescue him." "No, you have to. Themba's got better aura control, and we're scaling the wall to get to Kazglu." "Fuck, I don't want to, Evgeni. Not for him, anyway." Evgeni's right hand curled up into a fist and lashed out at Ulaghai with incredibly speed, striking him square in the jaw. "I've had enough of your selfish bullshit! This isn't about you!" Ulaghai stared into Evgeni's crimson eyes with a new found respect, of all things. Never before had Ulaghai heard Evgeni talk to anyone like that, especially him. He rubbed his jaw and got to his feet. "Fine, Evgeni. I'll see you on the other side of the barrier. Don't fuckin' die. We need you." "No worries there, Ulaghai." Said Evgeni, as him and Themba also got to their feet. Ulaghai pulled both of his flails from the harness on his back, and ran off into the gardens screaming profane taunts at the top of his lungs. Themba and Evgeni just looked at eachother and shrugged, before darting off towards the spire where Kazglu was supposed to be. As they approached the base of the spire, the two of them focused their auras into their feet, and began running straight up the vertical wall. Evgeni was slightly ahead of Themba, and running at an incredible speed. Without warning, the section of wall between Evgeni and Themba exploded. Evgeni stopped; his aura keeping his feet firmly placed against the wall. In the debris, he saw a shaded figure dart from the hole and down towards Themba. It was hard to hear but he could hear Themba yelling to him. "Evgeni! Keep going!" As the dust cleared, Evgeni saw her wrestling with another Mahjarrat on the side of the wall. He grunted, and turned his head to look up the wall. He was close to the top. Without looking back, he began sprinting up the side of the wall. Themba watched him sprint away. "Go Evgeni. Complete the mission." She thought. Her attention was directed back to the Mahjarrat in front of her as she felt him charging magic. "I'll smear you guts all over the wall, bitch!" Yelled the Mahjarrat. He released a powerful bolt of lightning a few feet away from Themba. It hit her head on, and disrupted her aura flow, causing her to fall off the wall. The Mahjarrat released the aura in his feet with a mighty blast that sent him rocketing after her. He collided with her in mid air, and rode her into the ground below. Moments before impacting, Themba was able to generate a weak barrier around her body that saved her from the deadly impact. EDITING Arrival in Gielinor Sometime in the middle of the second age, when Evgeni was about 1000 years old (give or take a few hundred), he and most of the other Mahjarrat came to Gielinor with Icthlarin. Evgeni, along with the other Mahjarrat, were used to fight the forces of Zaros on behalf of the Menaphites. When Icthlarin released the Mahjarrat, and they were taken in by Zaros, Evgeni's talents in magic, especially his in-depth knowledge and experience with blood magic got him a spot as one of Zaros' generals in charge of a few small, and elite magic units. Evgeni also spent a long amount of time teaching Blood Magick at a school in Senntisten. Evgeni's life, however, was changed forever on the night of Zaros' betrayal. He was at Zaros' palace, on business with another general, Necris, at the time of Zamorak's attack. The two of them heard the sounds of magical explosions and the clanging of metal from the enterance of the palace and rushed out to see what was going on. To their surprise, the guards were in combat with other Mahjarrats who were dressed in a red color scheme, and in uniforms that were unfamiliar to them. Evgeni and Necris both jumped into the battle instantly, Evgeni using his blood magic to tear through the enemies like paper and Necris using his double bladed sword to dismember the attackers in rapid succession. The two of them fought off waves of dozens of attackers, but Necris eventually fell at the hands of Zamorak's followers, and Evgeni was backed up against a wall, wielding his sword in one hand, and his staff in the other. He fought a hundred men, and claimed the lives of dozens of them, but he was eventually hit by an extremely powerful wind surge and thrown through the wall behind him where he fell 4 stories into a pond. The God Wars After Evgeni took a plunge into the lake, he waited for about 5 minutes, then he surfaced slowly to find that nobody had come to see if he was still alive. From down below he looked up at the palace and saw lights flashing from inside Zaros' throne room. He got out of the lake to fight his way to Zaros' throne room, but decided against it as he was injured with two arrows through the shoulder and one in his thigh, a few cracked and broken ribs, fractured fingers and wrists, a dislocated arm, twisted ankles, a minorly cracked skull (forehead), a seriously burned upper torso, broken collar bone, and a few dislocated vertibrae in his spine. He fell back to Uzer where he stayed to rest and heal himself, and eventually met up with a group of survivers, most of whom previously served under his command, and they told him what had happened, and warned him that Zamorakian forces were exterminating those loyal to Zaros. Instead of running, Evgeni and a small group, which eventually grew to numbers in the high hundreds roamed the desert and engaged in guerilla warfare with Zamorakian forces and rescued loyal Zarosians while they were at it, eventually becoming known as the Desert Wraiths. Evgeni and his resistance fighters harrassed Zamorak's army for thousands of years, until the destruction of Uzer around the year 3500. During the battle, many of the resistance group's fighters were killed, and Evgeni was wounded by Thammmaron. Seeing no hope in victory, Evgeni and a handful of resistance members fled the city to Ullek. All the fight in Evgeni was gone, and he entered an artificial hibernation, along with the dozen or so remaining resistance members, except one who was to maintain the spell and keep guard over them. Evgeni and the rest hibernated for a long time until the fall of Ullek, where he and everyone else were awoken during the battle. The group went to the surface to see Balfrug Kreeyath and his army decimating the local forces. The group fought bravely in what was considered their final hour, as they faced thousands of enemies almost alone, until the early hours of the morning when all the members of Evgeni's team, except for 2 others lay dead in the dirt. Evgeni was able to make a typhoon of blood from the dead bodies (the only time he has done it), however, which gave him and his remaining allies the chance to escape through the underground tunnels, where they then travelled to Sophanem to rebuild their small army. Unfortunately, morale quickly dropped as news of Azzanadra's death spread, due to the fact that he was an icon to many of the loyal Zarosian mahjarrats. This lead to Evgeni's group splitting, because nobody wanted to fight anymore, as things were becoming hopeless. They agreed that one of them would go North to the Fremmenik lands, one to the south, and one to the West towards the Elven lands. Evgeni would be the one who would go west. Tirannwn The three friends sailed to the south-west towards the Ape Atoll where they dropped off Aema, then changed their course north and sailed until they landed on the shores of what was to be Witchaven. Evgeni and the last man, Xenjikzi, said their goodbyes here, and they parted ways. Evgeni travelled west in the form of a wolf, until he reached Arandar where he buried his belongings, took the form of a young Elven child, and hiked his way through the mountains and forests of Tirannwn until he reached the crystal city of Priffdinas. Upon arriving at the gates of Priffdinas, Evgeni met a young married couple from the Ithell clan. Not knowing any other way of surviving in Tirannwn until the god wars ended, Evgeni took his chances and allowed himself to be adopted into the clan, passing himself off as an orphan. While living amongst the Ithell, and the other elven clans, Evgeni was taught the ways of their kind. His violent nature calmed to a certain extent, and he learned that there were rewarding things in life other than killing and power. In the time he was taught various forms of crafting clothes and weaponry, cooking, bow firing techniques, crystal chanting, and in his spare time he also studied languages and history further, as well as medicine and things that his blood magic couldn't fix. Most importantly, however was that he was able to almost master nature manipulation magic in his time here, and even developed a few of his own techniques based on his learnings. People never suspected him of being a Mahjarrat, as his acting was well planned and performed. He even went as far as aging his physical appearance on a monthly basis. He lived a happy life, and was married for a short time but never had any children. But as his persona's life drew to a close around the age of 1000 years, he was forced to fake his death and disappear. Hearing the news of the God Wars heading west towards Trollheim, Evgeni decided that it was time for his revenge against Zamorak for what happened thousands of years ago. On his way to the battlefield of the gods, he met Xenjikzi in the lands of the Fremmenik, who was posing as an old seer. Evgeni convinced him to freeze him in an artificial hibernation for 1 year, so that he could use most of his power in the coming events. After a year, Evgeni was awoken and he continued his journey towards Forinthry. He came to a stop, however, near Trollheim, where he discovered a temple, with all of the armies frozen inside by Nex's ice spell. With the God Wars over, Evgeni was beginning to question what else the world had to offer. End of the Third Age With not much to do, Evgeni attended a Ritual of Rejuvination along with Xenjikzi at the very end of the Third Age. After this, he roamed the lands for a while, studied astronomy, more languages and history, Gnomish magic, and sharpened his skills in Telekinetic Magic. He also watched over his former Elven family and friends in his spare time, in the form of a hawk. His life, however, began to grow boring again, and soon in the first 100 years of the fourth age, he went into a 300 year long hibernation. The Fourth Age Upon waking up from his hibernation, Evgeni stepped into a new, thriving world. He witnessed the rise of humans first hand, as he helped build Avarrocka himself and explored the new kingdoms of man. As impressed as he was, not getting to fight in the last battle of the God Wars was beginning to get to him. His old, violent nature started to come back and he set off to fight in the proxy wars that still raged across the lands of Gielenor. The first war that he participated in were the Ogre-Goblin Wars. He took the form of a goblin, and earned the name "Blood Hand" after he impressed the goblins with his show of blood magic in battle. He carried his identity with him to the Drogokishuun tribe, where he settled for a time. Eventually, duty called for the Drogokishuun tribe in the events leading up to The Battle of Mud Plain. Evgeni did fight along the goblins at the battle itself, and survived the many days for which it raged on. After the battle ended, and the politics were settled, Evgeni could no longer take the goblin's way of life. So he disappeared and went to Avarrocka, where he heard trouble was brewing to the east in Morytania. In Avarrocka, he joined the army and participated in the war with Morytania. Being loyal to Zaros, Evgeni fought in the war with great ferocity, taking the lives of hundreds of Zamorakians. His barbaric bloodthirstiness gained him a disturbing reputation among other soldiers, and many rumours were created around his actions. Some of them were true, some of them were not. But both alike, they were never recorded, and just remained as campfire stories. After the end of the 100 year long conflict, Evgeni went to hibernate in the depths of what is now known as Eagles' Peak. Due to Eagles' Peak being out of the way, Evgeni wasn't woken until approximately 1900, Fourth Age. He was discovered by traders who were exploring the cave while en route to the recently rediscovered Gnomish lands. Since he was so close to Tiranwnn, he decided that he wished to see how his Elven family was doing. Upon arriving outside Prifddinas, Evgeni discovered that the Iorwerth clan had taken over the city, and were ruthlessly reigning over it with an iron fist. He went to Kandarin and waited until news of possible action surfaced. Evgeni joined Baxtorian's forces in the 5 year campaign to retake Prifddinas. Evgeni was saddened by the losses sustained during the campaign, including many members of the Ithell clan, which had taken his Elven form to live amongst them during the God Wars. At this point, Evgeni began to realize that violence was not an ideal thing to engage in, as it only brought pain and suffering to him and the Elven people. Near the end of this age, Evgeni also took part in another Rejuvination Ritual, which was privatly organized and off the grid, so to speak. This means that no records existed of it, and its participants remained anonymous, Evgeni included. The Fifth Age In the first years of the Fifth Age, Evgeni moved to the quiet, peaceful town of Lumbridge and took on the form of a human that looked a little like his current form. While living here, he became an instructor of magic at a local school, and wrote a few informational books on the topics of the God Wars, magic, Elven crafting, and a few cook books. All of the books were published under different names, except for "Grimoire of Blood: A Guide to Blood Magick", which he published under the name Evgeni Avencianci. While living in Lumbridge, he fell in love with a local woman, Lidia, and the two of them got married. Within a few years, Lidia gave birth to the couple's daughter, Miranda, and life picked up a little more. Evgeni learned things about family that living with the Elves could never teach, such as parenting, and the loving bond that forms between parent and offspring. Evgeni continued teaching, and gave Miranda private schooling in the evenings, including lessons in basic magic. In the 80th year of the Fifth Age, Evgeni's feelings and training gave out after he realized that Miranda was aging slower than most children (being a Mahjarrat-Human hybrid), and he had to tell his family what he really was. At first they were shocked and somewhat frightened, but after Evgeni explained his life story they eventually came around and excepted that he was different, and that Miranda and him would outlive Lidia. Unfortunately, Evgeni forgot to explain that Zamorakian Mahjarrats were always on the hunt for Zarosian Mahjarrats, and rumours among Zamorakian cults emerged that there was a Zarosian Mahjarrat living in Lumbridge, with a hybrid daughter. One day, when Evgeni arrived home from teaching, he walked in to find Lidia dead and 3 men dressed in a red color scheme standing in his home. One of them, holding a knife which was plunged deep into Miranda's heart. For the first time in about 2000 years, Evgeni used his natural form. Ferociously, Evgeni dispatched the first man by ramming his fist through his abdomen, and ripping his spine out. The man who stabbed Miranda, then lashed out at Evgeni with his blade. In response Evgeni sidestepped and grabbed the man's arm, digging his fingers through the flesh and muscle, he lifted him up, slammed his head through the roof and proceeded to rip the man's arm off with his bare hand. He then pried the dagger from the severed arm, and stabbed the wounded man through the heart, before he ripped his lower jaw from the rest of his skull. The final man, being a Mahjarrat, turned into his Lich form and the two engaged in the final showdown. Driven by rage, Evgeni won the fight easily when he blinded the Mahjarrat with blood, teleported behind him, knocked him down by blasting his spine full of ice chunks, and used his fists to punch its head into bony pulp. By this time, people were gathered outside the house after hearing the many pained screams coming from the house. A few eyewitnesses reported seeing a large creature with glowing red eyes fleeing the scene with two dead bodies. Being given enough reason to hate violence, and the God Wars more than anyone else alive, Evgeni wished to never again be concious in the realm that is Geilenor. He travelled further north than most people have been before, and froze himself in an iceberg (Where "Here Be Penguins" is located). He hoped that nobody would ever wake him up. Academy To Evgeni's dismay, he was awoken about 80 years later by Fremmenik explorers. He was about to kill the explorers, in his rage, when he realized that they were probably family men, just as he had been. This resulted in him letting the men go, safely. Figuring that his last run was one of the best, he decided to take up a job teaching magic at The Academy of Heroes, and continues to practice his bloodfire magick in his spare time. He has made many friends at the academy, such as Eshebi, Katrina, Holden, Elrond, Aryl, Leigh, Ellie, and Aer. He continues to make more friends as more people are joining every day. Baas Evgeni thought his father, Baas, was dead ever since the end of the God Wars. He just assumed that Baas perished with the rest of Zaros' followers. Little did Evgeni know, that his father had actually sworn alliegance to Zamorak long before and had been plotting against Zaros for many years. On the night of Zaros' betrayal, Baas was part of the group in charge of making sure that no backup from Zaros' followers were able to get inside the palace once the attack had begun. This is the reason why Evgeni didn't see Baas during the attack (as Evgeni was inside). After the God Wars had broken out, Baas was tasked with searching all of Gielenor for any Zarosians that may have escaped. Baas made it his top priority to make sure that Evgeni, who was the bearer of his personal spellbook and dark family secrets, was found and killed. Of course, this never became the case, and when he was called to the edge of Forinthry to make the final push for the Zamorakian Army, he was frozen by Nex, along with everyone else. In 169 when the God Wars Dungeon was awoken once more, Baas escaped to see what had become of his son. He followed a long and very faint trail of clues that eventually led him to Al Kharid. Baas purposely unmasked his aura so that Evgeni would be drawn to him, and it worked. On a cold summer night, Evgeni was drawn out into the desert to see if his father was actually there. Sure enough, Baas was waiting there for him. The battle went something like this: Evgeni's breath stood out in the pale blue night sky and silky smooth sand like a diamond reflecting off of the sun. His whole body trembles as he approaches the massive stranger, silhouetted against the night sky. As he comes within a few meters of him, the stranger lifts his hooded head, revealing two piercing orange eyes and a skeletal sneer that's enough to scare one to death. A lump rises in Evgeni's throat as his eyes lock with the stranger, with who he is now sure about the identity of; Baas. Evgeni finds the courage to speak, but is cut short by his father. "Ahvgaeni... I see you've taken on a pathetic human form to mask your identity." "After all this time, Baas, this how you greet me, eh? No demands, no punishments, no training to do?" "Aww, you're just as unwelcoming, Ahvaegni. You don't even have the decency to call me lord, master, or at least father. Even after all I've done for you?" "You're a traitor to Zaros. You don't deserve those titles; and I've been better off without you, anyway." "So I see. You've hidden yourself well. It took me a good half a year to find you. It would've taken longer too, if it wasn't for the massive lead that I got from your false relatives in the Ithell clan." '' Evgeni's voice reflects his anger as he speaks. "What did you do to them?" With a sinister chuckle, Baas responds, "I made them a little more... open minded. It turns out a few of them knew who you really were."'' "I'll fucking kill you." "Defiant as always, just like that whore, Masozi. You know, you really took after her." "If you so much as laid a finger on her, I'll-" "I wasn't able to find her. In fact, you're the first one I've met. It's such a shame that you're the first one to go. You had so much potential." "I'm not going to let you hurt any of our family." '' Behind Evgeni, the sand begins to silently stir, as the real Baas rises from the ground, charging a ball of energy in his hand. He places his other arm around Evgeni's neck and presses his face right against his ear. '' "You had so much to learn." Baas throws his hand forward, using the energy to effortlessly push his hand through Evgeni's body like a hot knife cutting butter. As he lets go, Evgeni's limp body begins to fall to the ground, but disappears before it hits. The real Evgeni comes out of invisibility behind Baas, and begins manipulating the sand into orbit around him. Baas turns around; chuckling to himself he says, "Just as I expected from my prodigy." He releases the ball of energy in his hand at Evgeni, in the form of a beam. Evgeni quickly uses the sand around him to form a massive, sandstone shield, that barely stops the energy beam from hitting him. Using his few free seconds, Evgeni begins charging a massive ball of fire, using both his hands. Baas laughs maniaclly as he charges more energy into both of his hands. '' ''"I'm still going to kill you, Ahvaegni!" '' Just as he releases two more energy beams at his shield, Evgeni rolls out from behind it and releases a massive jet of white and blue fire at Baas. He throws himself out of the way just in time, but the flames still ignite his cloak. Evgeni begins charging four balls of energy in front of him, which bubble and glow a bright shade of blue against the darkness. Baas removes his flaming cloak, and throws it forward at Evgeni, with a bit of extra help from a wind spell, and he begins to charge at him, pulling his battleaxe out of the sheath on his back. Evgeni wastes no time in firing the first ball of energy off, in the form of a beam that annhialates the cloak, and continues on. Baas jumps out of the way of the first beam, and keeps on coming. Evgeni releases two more of the energy balls in the same fashion, causing Baas to dodge them as well, jumping and ducking into the air so that one passes over his head, and the other under his feet. Evgeni releases the final ball of energy at Baas, and hits him right in the center of the chest, since he was in the air and unable to dodge. It creates a large hole in his armour, but is stopped by his magically reinforced weave that lies beneath. Evgeni removes his sword from his back and charges forward, sending an overhead swing down, horizontally at the recovering Baas. He swings his battleaxe upwards to counter the blow, and he quickly hops up, and sends a powerful kick to Evgeni's right side, cracking his ribs and sending him flying closer to the edge of the waterfall. Evgeni rises to his feet, wincing in pain, and gets ready for Baas to continue his deadly assault. Baas runs forward and swings his axe down at Evgeni's left side. Evgeni is able to parry the blow with his sword but he is knocked off balance because of the Mahjarrat's strength. Baas brings his axe back the other way and strikes Evgeni on the side of his head with the axe's handle, sending a rush of pain through Evgeni with a sickening crack from his skull fracturing. Evgeni, now on his knees, sends a blind swing towards Baas' legs, which he easily jumps over; Baas then kicks Evgeni in the gut with a powerful blow that sends him towards the very edge of the waterfall, and throws Evgeni's sword over the edge. Baas looms over him, menacingly.'' "See, boy, you can't defeat me. I'm the one that fucking made you what you are. I am the master!" '' Evgeni painfully raises his head to look Baas right in his orange, glowing eyes. "Fuck you." Now angered, Baas sweeps his axe upwards towards Evgeni's chest, and strikes him head on, his underlying chainmail blocks a bit of the cutting, but the blunt force from the Mahjarrat's blow sends him flying over the edge of the waterfall. As Evgeni falls, time seems to pass in slow motion. Every little memory that Evgeni had in his mind seemed to come back to him in full clarity, and arouse his emotions. A tear comes to his eye as the faces of his daughter, Miranda, Eshebi, Katrina, and Holden fly though his mind. He remembers the many great moments that he had shared with all of them. Finally, as he reaches the surface of the water, he lets out a scream of desperation, fear, anger, and suffering before he is silenced by the loud crashing of his body hitting the water. As he sinks deep into the lake below, Evgeni is kept alive by sheer will alone, and he conjures up the strength to turn the battle back in his favour. His body begins to glow red, signifying his shapeshifting transformation back into his natural form. Baas begins to hop down to the bottom of the waterfall, by this time, Evgeni has completed his transformation and finds himself sitting at the bottom of the lake. The moon silhouettes Baas against the night sky, allowing Evgeni to easily see him from the bottom of the lake. He simutaneously begins to charge a water spell beneath him, while he grabs his sword which had also sunk, and charges an armour curse in his other hand. After a few moments, Evgeni releases the water spell, causing him to be thrown violently upwards. As he exits the lake, he sends and upwards stab towards the bottom of Baas' jaw. He is able to barely dodge it by leaning back on his heels, but the blade still carves a line down the center of his chin. While still in the air, being kept up by a jet of water, Evgeni releases the armour curse and hits the off balance Baas head on. The armour begins to crack in places, and the underlying weave loses its glow. Baas sneers. '' "I suspected that you wouldn't give up so easily." '' Now filled with even more rage and hatred than before, Evgeni screams into the night, "BAAAAAASSS, I FUCKING TOLD YOU! YOU... WILL... DIE!" He sinks into the jet of water, and it takes on the form of a dragon, which doesn't waste time in lunging towards Baas. The size of it makes it impossible to dodge and Baas gets hit by it, like being thrown into a concrete wall. The dragon continues to splash against him, until Evgeni is launched out of it and comes down from the sky with an aerial attack from his sword. Evgeni lands on both of Baas' legs, crushing the armor beneath the weight of his heels; he then sends his sword down at Baas' head to cleave it in two. Baas blocks the cut with his axe, and uses it to throw Evgeni off of his legs; he stands up to face him.'' "Nice move." '' '' Evgeni comes charging in, wasting no time, and throws a horizontal cut at Baas' eye with incredible speed. Baas hops backwards but is unable to dodge it completely, and Evgeni's sword carves a clean cut from his forehead, through his left eye, slicing it in half, and down on to his chin. Baas shuts his eye, as blood pours profusely from between the eyelid. With a startling scream, Baas grips his battleaxe with both hands and charges at Evgeni, swinging cuts left and right at high speeds. Evgeni walks backwards while dodging or blocking each blow, and at every chance he gets, attempts to get his own stab or slash in, but to no avail. Baas' and Evgeni's skills are evenly matched, and a constant game of blocking ensues between the two. Becoming frustrated, Baas jumps backwards, as does Evgeni. "Ahvgaeni, you truly are the perfect replication of me. I hope you understand that it will be a great honour for me to kill you. After all, you're the carrier of most of my knowledge, which can't be left to fall into my enemy's hands." "It already has. In fact, I teach it. I teach it to HUMANS, ever single day." '' Baas' mouth twists from a cocky smile into a raging frown. He screams, "You dare pass off Mahjarrat knowledge to beings unworthy of even being in our presence?! You truly are lost, Ahvgaeni!"'' "You're the one that's lost!" '' The two charge it each other. Baas swings his axe in an upwards arc from below, and Evgeni swings his sword with one hand in a downward arc from above at exactly the same time. Baas, however, is moving faster, and the only thing that hits him is Evgeni's forearm, which his axe is still heading for. With a sickening, wet crunch, the axe passes through Evgeni's right arm, severing it completely and launching it, along with his sword, off to the side. Evgeni hits the ground hard, splattering blood from his arm stump across the hard packed sand. He lets out a short but loud yell of pain and he grips the stump. Baas kicks Evgeni in the face, sending his head crashing into the ground; his foot then lowers on to his throat. He speaks in a low, particularly snarly voice. "I thought you were something special. But you're just a useless tool, not worthy of being a Mahjarrat." Baas spits in his face, and swings his axe down towards Evgeni's head to deliver the final blow. At the last second, Evgeni's body disappears and Baas' axe is sent right into his own foot, slicing it in half, also pinning him to the ground. Behind Baas, Evgeni comes out of invisibility blood dripping from his severed arm, and a glowing ball of magical energy in his hand. Without hessitation, Evgeni punches through Baas' chest, grabbing his heart as his hand passes out the other side of his chest. The heart remains connected to his body and still beats; Baas coughs up a large amount of blood, that runs down his face when he speaks. "Ahv-Ahvgaeni... y-you..."'' "Yeah, you were so blinded by rage that you didn't even notice me set an illusion and invisibility combo. It's the basics, and it looks like I've surpassed you." "Y-you... son of a bitch... I-I'll kill you." '' Evgeni frowns, and puts his face right against his ear, much like Bass had done to him before. "This is for Zaros, you traitor." With that, Evgeni crushes Baas' heart in his hand, sending blood and matter splattering all over the ground and on to Baas' armor. Baas' eye widens for a moment, and he coughs up blood, before it starts to darken and his body becomes limp. Evgeni rips his hand out of the hole in his chest, and kicks the body over. Evgeni pulls Baas' staff off of his back and throws it aside, before he charges a new ball of energy to a point where he can no longer contain it due to fatigue, and releases it at Baas' body, incinerating it, along with the rest of the ground around it. All that remained was a charred crater. Evgeni grabs the staff, his sword, and severed arm; he walks into the pit and lies down in it. He presses his severed arm against the stump, and places his good hand over the gem in his sternum. His hand begins to glow an icy blue, which causes the gem to do so as well. He removes his hand, and his body begins to freeze over from the toe up. Before he's frozen completely, Evgeni uses the last of his strength to push all the displaced sand back overtop of himself, using magic. Then, everything went dark. He was now in hibernation.'' Academy Part II Upon awakening from his 3 month hibernation, Evgeni returned to the Academy of Heroes and became an even more active member of their family. He increased his classes that he did with Holden, Katrina, and Ichigo. As time stretched onward, people came and went, but Evgeni stayed. He participated in many hostage rescue missions involving members of the Academy, and helped maintain order within the Academy. His hard work and loyalty to his friends landed him a spot as an Academy Grandmaster when Aryl retired. The Lunar Isles One day when Dante was threatening members of the academy with his cannon, Evgeni intervened and went into his natural form to disable the cannon and pull Dante from it. He succeeded in removing the cannon's hatch and placing a curse on Dante to prevent him from moving and blowing everyone up with his explosive det enator. While Dante was being chewed out by Elrond and Evgeni afterwards, Vigil snapped and stabbed Dante in the leg, which caused Evgeni to lose control and hit Vigil with an extremely powerful wind surge that tore skin from his bones and threw him through the fountain and half way across the academy, almost killing him for a second time. After seeing Vigil torn up as a result of his anger, Evgeni became upset and decided that he'd advance his knowledge of necromancy from a contact in the Moon Clan that chose to delve into a darker line of magic. His goal was to replace Aryl, who recently left, as the Academy healer. CAPTURED! The blood of the Zamorakians, that had held Evgeni captive for so long, covers the icy walls of the cavern. Their bodies, or parts of them, lie motionless in the thin layer of snow that blankets the rocky floor of the cave. Only one remains alive, barely. His thick Mahjarrat flesh is charred to the bone, and he slumps against a wall, clinging to life. The eerie silence and almost total darkness of the cave only enhances the disturbing aftermath of the battle that had just taken place. A blue light erupts from the darkness and crackles with an electricity that lets off an ear piercing screech. It begins to move towards the wounded Mahjarrat, who knows his fate all too well. The blue light illuminates the empty eye sockets of Evgeni's face as he inches closer to his enemy. With a tired voice, he speaks. "You thought removing my eyes would prevent me from escaping, didn't you?" The Mahjarrat coughs up blood on to the floor as he tries to reply, but looking through the hole in his chest, he finds his vocal folds to be heavily damaged. Evgeni is now looming over him, and he crouches down to match his height. He speaks in a low whisper. “Remember how you told me, that the God Wars never ended, and that I couldn’t escape fate? Well, you really changed me with that speech. You made me realize what a fool I’ve been for these past millennia. When you had me chained to that rock, all I could do was think. I thought on what you told me, and I realized that my current values fit together with my past like a puzzle. I now realize that the only way to attain true peace in this cursed world is by following in Zaros’ footsteps. Really! Just think about it! TOTAL unification under one empire! There would be no more war; everyone would be happy.” Evgeni’s mouth twists from a sneer, into a frown. “Unfortunately, in order for this to work, sacrifices must be made. After all, The Empty Lord tried to achieve his goal on a foundation of lies, manipulation, and bloodshed. But I suppose that’s what it’ll take for his ambition to be achieved, and I’ll be the one to make it happen. Thanks for your eyes, by the way.” Evgeni raises his hand to the wounded Mahjarrat’s right eye, and grabs his eyelids, stretching them open. He forces his hand forward, putting is fingers around the eye, and pulls outwards, tearing it from his skull. The Mahjarrat begins flailing around, attempting to scream. Evgeni head-butts him so hard that blood runs from his forehead. He then tears out the other eye in the same fashion as before, and places both of them into a pouch around his belt. “Your death marks the first step on my path to world peace. Thanks for enlightening me.” The hand that Evgeni had charged with electricity darts towards the Mahjarrat’s face and hits it with a sickening crack as his head is pushed into the wall. The electricity travels to the brain instantly, killing him. The electricity fades, and Evgeni grabs the two eyes from his pouch and sticks each one into one of his empty eye sockets. His hands begin glowing green, and he raises them over his eyes to begin the healing process. "All I can do now is wait." The Azulra Altercation After coming back from his imprisonment, Evgeni began reaching out to his fellow Mahjarrat, in an attempt to get accustom to his previous way of life in Freneskae; all in order to help him build his organization called "The Foundation". Coincidentally, Evgeni met the Mahjarrat named Azulra on a seaside rock on the coast of Morytania while he was on an evening walk. If he had known what kind of situation she was going to place him in, he would've walked away from her in a heartbeat. However, this was not the case. The two became allies, sort of; the kind of allies that simply team up to kill the bad guy and then start talking trash to eachother after and bitch about who was stronger. EDITING Training Routine Even though the God Wars are long over, there are still plenty of opportunities every day for combat. For Evgeni, this means that daily training is necessary. Evgeni regularly wears 55 pound weights, in the form of a bracelet, on each of his 4 limbs. While these are attached, he does regular tasks at the Academy of Heroes, and does physical training. His physical training includes 200 sit-ups, 125 push-ups, 25 one-handed push-ups, 25 chin-ups, and close quarters combat practice, all once or twice a day. Usually before mid-day and in the middle of the afternoon. However, in magic, mental training is even more important. Evgeni meditates 2 times a day, for 1-2 hours, at preset times. These times are when he gets up in the morning, and before he retires to his quarters for the evening. Also, when the sun is about to go down, he will exit the academy and wander into the desert to practice his strongest magic on some rocks. All of this training means that Evgeni is always at his top physical condition, and despite being generally peacful, not one to take lightly in combat. Languages Known Evgeni is fluent and semi-fluent in the following languages: *Common *Freneskrae *Eastern *Fremennik (Semi-fluent) *Ancients *Native Dragonkin/Draconic *Kharidian *Canic (Semi-fluent) *Old Gnomish (Semi-fluent) *Feline *TzHaar (Semi-fluent) *Elven *Dwarven (Semi-fluent) *Menaphosian Siblings Evgeni has 17 known siblings, 9 of them being female, and 8 being male. Male *Chiemeka Avencianci (Twin of Chiamaka) *Ikenna Avencianci *Eziak Avencianci *Uzochi Avencianci *Ibson Avencianci *Ulaghai Avencianci *Shujaa Avencianci * Female *Sekai Avencianci *Shaha Avencianci *Chiamaka Avencianci (Twin of Chiemeka) *Ephigenia Avencianci *Nakato Avencianci (Twin of Babirye) *Babirye Avencianci (Twin of Nakato) *Kamaria Avencianci *Themba Avencianci *Zhenya Avencianci (Twin of Evgeni) Facts and Statistics * Evgeni's favorite drink is tea. In fact, he often puts ice in it, along with a lemon, to create the somewhat modern drink, "Iced Tea". *His favorite kind of liqour is 190 proof, distilled corn alcohol. *Evgeni's life-long kill count is somewhere in the mid 1000's, although he has only killed 5 people (4 of them giving him no choice), since he has awoken from his latest hibernation. EDITING Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zarosian Category:Male